Plasma Sword
| elemental damage = 35.0 | crit chance = 15.0 | crit damage = 2.0 | attack rate = 0.667 | jump physical damage = | jump impact damage = | jump puncture damage = | jump slash damage = | jump elemental damage type = | jump elemental damage = 70.0 | jump crit chance = | jump crit damage = | slam physical damage = 25.0 | slam impact damage = | slam puncture damage = | slam slash damage = | slam elemental damage type = | slam elemental damage = | slam radius = 1.0 | slide physical damage = | slide impact damage = | slide puncture damage = | slide slash damage = | slide elemental damage type = | slide elemental damage = 75.0 | slide crit chance = | slide crit damage = | wall physical damage = | wall impact damage = | wall puncture damage = | wall slash damage = | wall elemental damage type = | wall elemental damage = 140.0 | wall radius = 1.0 | finisher damage = | max targets = | cleave radius = 1.0 | conclave = 10 | polarities = | stancemod = Crimson Dervish Iron Phoenix | stance = | introduced = Update 8.0 | notes = }} The Plasma Sword is a Tenno longsword exclusive to Alert missions, specializing in damage. This weapon can be sold for 5,000. The Plasma Sword blueprint can only be acquired from Alert missions. 特性 這個武器主要造成 傷害. 優點: *Innate damage, making it effective against Robotic and Machine enemies. **Electricity is a versatile element, and can create and to fight the Grineer, and to fight against the Corpus. *Good Status Chance. *Has a good base critical chance. *Jump attack has 100% chance to proc status effect. *Once you find the blueprint, it's very easy to make (сrafted using easily obtainable resources aside from The Orokin Cell required to craft it ). *Stance slot has a polarity, matching Iron Phoenix stance. 缺點: *Extremely slow attack speed for a longsword. **Slow jump attack animation, takes longer to slam down once you hit the ground. **Slow finisher attack. * damage suffers reduction versus Alloy Armor. *Low-end damage output with normal swings. *Can only hit single targets. Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Notes *Jump attack animation is slightly slower then normal, after hitting the ground it takes a moment for you to swing it down. However when it does, it can knock down a group of enemies in an average radius. *Has a good critical chance and good critical damage, can be worked toward crit-builds. *With Iron Phoenix stance, it will always proc status effect at '''Taking Flight's '''final hit. *The forced proc for its jump attack is a standalone element that is not affected by the element of the normal attack, ex. adding a North Wind mod to create element will still make the jump attack deal proc. Trivia *The plasma sword uses the smaller model of the pre-update 11 Gram but with a different color scheme. *Before Update 13, the Plasma Sword dealt Physical damage like most melee weapons. It now deals damage, making it the fourth melee weapon to do so after the Amphis, Prova, and Lecta. Media See also *Lecta, Electricity based whip. *Prova, Electricity based baton. *Serro, Electricity based polearm. de:Plasma Schwert __notoc__